


Subjugation and equality.

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: You annoy me (don't stop). [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Do not take me seriously, Except Darcy's opinions about a woman's right to her body, F/M, Humor, I can't stress this enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Loki doesn't understand modern American courtship as well as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugation and equality.

Three days past the iPod fiasco Loki was still wary of the other residents of Stark Tower. Only the thought of his courtship of Lady Darcy brought the prince out of his dreary mood, and being the cause of him granting the mortals and his _brother_ with his presence. At least he need no longer suffer The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. They had gone off to adventures of their own, in search for mythical items that could perhaps aid Thor’s wench’s rebuilding of the Bifrost.

Loki supposed he should be pleased the woman was not making as much progress as she’d hoped, and was forced to prolong her and Lady Darcy’s stay in New York. It would give him longer to once again convince the lady to let him bed her.

More than eager to adapt to Midgard’s new sexual liberation phase, he had done a bit to research on the matter and felt confident in being able to win the mortal. Loki had heard about the Romans’ and was unhappy about having missed such a glorious time of sexual and political decadence. But for a planet of lower beings, they seemed to have reached a new peek. One could blame the Midgardians for many things, but letting their society remain stale and monotone was not one.

Loki had decided their second romantic encounter would be in more suitable accommodations than her room. He had learned that it was considered generous to rent a suite for a night at ‘hotels’ during courtship on Midgard(something that would be considered cheap on Asgard). His own magically decorated and enlarged room at Stark Tower was more extravagant than any Midgardian dwelling could ever be, but Loki knew the value of adaptation and paying respects to foreign lover’s traditions. He had therefore found a hotel that would make due, called The Plaza.

Loki wasn’t certain when he had begun to consider the courtship romantic, instead of simply sexually gratifying, but after a few hours observation he knew he wanted Darcy Lewis for more than just pleasure. Most likely not for a longer time, but at the very least a short term arrangement of a decade or two, as he was ever restless. Any longer than that and he would have to find a way to restore her youth, or grant her eternal life.

Knowing the lady’s reluctance to his presence - a justified fear - Loki knew he had to convince her he posed no direct threat. He did not believe in apologizing for his deeds towards her people; no one had believed the public apology The All-Father had made him give as part of his punishment, and he didn’t think his Lady was one of the few who did believe in it. Frankly, it would upset him to find out she was that foolish.

But Loki could make sure she knew he thought her special, above ordinary mortals. That would be no lie.

Had she not been surrounded by mortals who loathed him Loki could have spun his usual web of flattery and manipulation and openly shown his affection; now he feared the others would mock them both, threatening his advances. He would have to be secretive. But the longing for better circumstances was moot. Loki would simply have to make due. And considering some of the research Loki had done among Lady Darcy’s own reading material, he suspected he could turn her fear for him into something positive, instead of threatening.

“Hello my Lady.”

~ ~ ~ ~

 _‘He did not just call me a Lady.’_  
“You did not just call me a Lady.”

The frown on Loki’s face would have amused Darcy had they not been alone in the kitchen. She figured making fun of Mr. Prisoner was a bad idea; magical restraint spell or no.

Loki realized the woman would not easily take kindly to anything he called her, despite the Asgardians using the same title without her objection.

“Ah, I see,” he replied, “ _lady_ is generally considered an old-fashioned term in this land and age, only applicable to those of noble birth.”

Loki sat down across from Darcy who was busy playing Angry Birds on her iPhone.

“But you see, where I’m from, it could also be a term given to those whose personal qualities are greater than the average woman. Or to one who has achieved much in her life.”

Darcy twitched, but didn’t pull away as one of his long fingers gently grazed the back of her hand. 

She wasn’t stupid. She knew what he wanted and thought flattery would get him there.

“Give me a break. I got hold of some S.H.I.E.L.D. security footage and apparently, you think we should all just kneel to you – don’t let your mind end up in the gutter – because we’re so far beneath you. I know you just want me for sex.”

Storing the knowledge the girl had access to what he knew to be classified information, Loki decided to attempt again to play to her vanity.

“Oh, but you have achieved things. Consider your lacking education and simple background, yet your considerate position. You hold power over men and women brilliant in their fields. You show no fear around those that could easily kill you. From what I gather, you also have skills within technology, not easily required. Except for those with exceptional skill and…,” his gaze intensified at these words, and his fingers stilled, “…devious intent.”

‘ _Oh yeah, he wants it. And did he just call me uneducated and simple? I'm working on my third degree! Atleast my family doesn't have any murderers among them.’_

Darcy tried not to jump as a voice whispered into her ear; “And you are a deviant, aren’t you?”

While Loki’s flattery had only had some effect – she knew he could lie with the truth that one – turning to see a second version of the handsome God standing right behind her, lips only an inch away from hers, she had a hard time remaining composed. Especially since the real version was still there when she turned around, eyes gleaming with wicked promises.

“Darcy,” the Loki behind him hissed, “I need you.”

The raw emotion in his voice was sudden, and both of them seemed taken back. But as ever, Loki was quick to adapt when he noticed she responded well to his show of emotion.

“I crave you. I have thought of nothing but your touch since that night. Can you tell me you do not long for me as well? Do you not long for me to caress you with more skill than any mortal lover could ever possess?”

Not sure if she was more afraid of slipping of the chair due to wetness or giving in and kissing the God, she decided to do the only reasonable thing. Flee.

Darcy didn’t make it far, just to the elevator. He appeared in front of her, trapping her against the elevator’s doors, not letting her reach the buttons to open it.

“We belong together.”

When she opened her mouth to object Loki caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. After a couple of seconds of enjoying the kiss, her fear oddly not present anymore, Darcy remembered she was a Feminist, capital F. She had to repeatedly push at his chest for him to back off.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? Oh, right, long list.” Darcy tried to ignore the ache between her legs to focus.

“Ms. Lewis, should I call on help?” the A.I. asked.

“Aren’t we the only ones in the Tower, J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Yes, but I could alert S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Darcy decided she could handle this on her own.

“No, that’s fine. However, if Loki kisses me against my will again, do feel free to call them. I’m sure they would have something to say about this.”

“Certainly.”

The man narrowed his eyes, only partly deterred. 

“I did not attempt for you to find it unpleasant. I-“

Apparently the threat of S.H.I.E.L.D. had thrown Loki off and he seemed desperate enough to rush through his strategy.

“I will give you an immortal kiss and mark you as mine!”

“What?”

“Do not deny what your body craves. Our love is-”

“…Is that line from one of my vampire books?”

Taken aback by how easily she could figure out exactly where Loki had gotten his advice on mortal courtship - since he assumed this was all very common knowledge due to the receptiveness in her library - he let her slip away from him.

“Wow. That’s sad.”

“It’s what you want, isn’t it? An immortal lover to tell you you’re special, to show you what you secretly crave? To make you his, while playing the unwilling?”

Loki couldn’t keep himself from sounding just a bit petulant. What was it with mortals’ denial of the subjugation they clearly needed and wanted? The women in those books seemed to like it.

“You stole my Kindle too, didn’t you? I _knew_ I didn't lose it.”

Darcy found she couldn’t take Loki seriously anymore, no matter how his eyes had gone from seductive to murder-y at her tone.

“That’s fiction. It’s masturbation material, not a How To manual. And a sane person would never want something like that in real life!”

Seeing the trickster’s expression and dawning understanding, she felt a bit deflated.

“Oh my God… You read those books for me? Even the crappy ones?”

“Do not flatter yourself. I have simply tried to learn about the society I am now forced to live in. That I happened to read the stories from your device is simply coincidence. Furthermore,” oh yeah, he stepped up to her once again, ready with his ‘you know you want it’ look, “those stories have once again confirmed that you mortals want to be ruled, to have someone better, stronger, superior in every way, to take over your lives. To make it easier for you.”

It must be his scent. Or his voice. Definitely that intense gaze. It couldn’t be his personality or words that made her stand still as he leaned in, tilting his head just so. But she couldn’t give in. Her grandma didn't fight for women's rights for nothing.

“No,” Darcy breathed against the man’s lips. “We are more, more…complex than that. We want leadership. Not slavery. And I pity you for not knowing the difference.”

Loki actually seemed to listen. But that didn’t stop him from trying to take advantage of how close they were. Darcy was able to turn her head just in time, making the trickster’s lips only trace her cheek.

She ignored the shiver and turned to leave, this time successfully entering the elevator, leaving the mischief maker behind.

“I suggest you read up on feminism and such things. Perhaps about democracy too. It’s not a good thing to be discriminate in your reading material.”

Darcy wondered if it was such a good idea to tell Loki to educate himself. It was much more likely that with a greater understanding of humanity came a greater idea of how to defeat it, not the ability to gain respect for them. Oh well. Better than have him forcing people up against walls and think they’d like it. Even though the idea of him trying that with Natasha, who had recently had attained a Stark prototype Taser-like weapon strong enough to knock down Asgardians, would be hilarious. Which reminded Darcy she should ask for her own, just to show Loki that he wasn’t the only one who liked to see people brought to their knees.

In no way did Darcy rub together her thighs at the thought of Loki on his knees. In no way.


End file.
